Savior
by Leandra Wynn
Summary: PostOotP. War brings change as the past gives way to the present. Harry Potter and Severus Snape face battles both in the world around them and within themselves as these two opposing allies learn that perhaps their futures lay together.


**Title:** Savior - Chapter 01   
**Rating:** PG   
**Time Frame:** 6th year.   
**Summary:** WIP. Post-OotP. Not Slash War brings change as the past gives way to the present. Harry Potter and Severus Snape face battles both in the world around them and within themselves as these two opposing allies learn that perhaps their futures lay together.   
**Main Players:** Severus Snape Harry Potter   
**Beta:** none   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on, or may reference, characters and situations created, owned, and licensed by the appropriate authors, publishers, and entertainment companies. No money is being made from this publication. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**A/N:** Written Post-OotP.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Summons**

_'It was,'_ Petunia thought, _'highly inappropriate to be sneaking about one's own house.'_ Yet, that was exactly what she was doing as she cautiously reached the top of the stairs. She knew she was alone, that this cautiousness was unnecessary, yet the nature of her errand demanded nothing but the utmost secrecy. Vernon must never know, her Dudley neither, and the boy…well, they would see. 

She jumped as the floor under her foot creaked and then scolded herself for her foolishness. Abandoning all creeping, she walked determinedly to her nephew's closed door – and stopped. 

It was one thing to come to this conclusion and make this plan but to actually carry it out was another matter. Still, Potter needed this and with that thought she opened his door. 

The room was neat as it always was; no sign of his nature anywhere, a fact for which Petunia was extremely grateful. This would have been much more difficult if she had to avoid dancing pens and snapping books and whatever other unnatural things existed in his world. 

Two steps into the room and she was before her goal: the owl. Petunia regarded the sleeping creature warily as she desperately tried to remember how Lily woke her bloody beast. In the end, she just hissed, "Bird. _Bird,_" and tapped the cage bars with the sealed letter in her hand. The bird woke with a soft, startled hoot and turned its bright eyes towards Petunia. 

"Listen hear, bird," she demanded, feeling utterly ridiculous for speaking to an animal but knowing no other way to reach help. "I know you carry letters for the boy, just like Lily's beast. I need you to take this to that school of his and give it to the headmaster. It's important." Had Petunia not known better, she could have sworn the resulting hoot was in acknowledgement. 

But never mind that, now came the hard part: opening the cage and hoping the beast didn't attack her or fly away. "Steady on, bird," she mumbled as she reached towards the cage door. The bird did not react and, so encouraged, Petunia flipped the catch with a swift move and then jumped back. Just in case. 

The bird didn't react. It just stared at her and Petunia braced herself to approach the creature. Then, it moved. One moment it was in the cage, the next headed straight for the open window. 

"Wait! WAIT!" Petunia called desperately, stepping towards the creature in her haste to stop its flight. Fortunately she didn't have to catch the beast, it landed on the window sill and turned to face the room again, looking completely unconcerned that it had just frazzled Petunia Dursley's nerves. 

"Here…here, bird. Here's the letter," Petunia muttered as she held the letter out to the owl, the letter still a fair distance from reaching the animal. Petunia had just begun inching closer to the bird when the beast launched itself at her. 

The next few moments were filled with shrieks, hoots, and feathers. Petunia _barely_ escaped the scuffle with her life but it was less one letter. 

The owl wasted no time leaving on the errand and its departure was met with indignant shouting from her master's window. 

"You bloody bird!" Petunia yelled as she moved to leaned out of the window, thoroughly rumpled from her frightening ordeal and highly offended by the animal's behavior. "You make sure that letter gets delivered to the right person or you'll lose more than a few feathers when I see you again!" 

"Um…Petunia, dear? Are you well?" The hesitant call from Mrs. Number 6 drifted up to Petunia's window and startled her to her core. 

Scrambling madly to regain her composure and dignity, Petunia replied with only a moderate waver, "Of course, Evelyn dear. Just a stray bird invading my home, can you imagine? I'm quite flustered and the house is in complete _shambles,"_ she replied. 

"Oh heavens! Are you all right?" 

"Yes, quite fine now. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." 

"Not at all, don't be silly. Just please let me know if I can help you clean up after that animal." 

No, no, thank you," Petunia quickly declined, "I will be fine on my own." 

"Well, if you change your mind, just ring me. Good afternoon to you Mrs. Dursely," Mrs. Number 6 replied. 

"Yes. Good afternoon to you, Mrs. Pennyfeather," Petunia muttered and she swiftly shut the window on her neighbor, hoping that her nephew's ruddy beast knew what it was doing.

* * *

The sound of the Floo faded behind Albus Dumbledore as he took in the dark room. Despite a year of consistant occupancy, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black still held on to its gloom tightly. While noticeably cleaner and decidedly lacking in hostile critters and questionable objects, 12 Grimmauld Place was still a Dark house: in both its illumination and aura. Albus had not expected generations of dark art residue to be nullified by the light in only twelve months. Unfortunately for all, the marks of darkness remained far longer than one might wish. 

Still…the house served its purpose well enough; and Albus found distinct pleasure that such a Dark house was now the second stronghold for the light side of the Second Pureblood War. Life truly was ironic. 

And the house was a much more pleasant location now that Mrs. Black and Kreacher were no longer residents. Perhaps one day the house would find its place again – just like its wandering occupants. 

_'Speaking of…'_ Albus thought as he entered the kitchen. _'If ever there was a lost wanderer, this child would be it.'_

"Hello, Severus. A bit early for a drink isn't it?" Albus asked as he eyed the dark green bottle beside his professor. 

Severus snorted in response, "I think I deserve a drink after last year. Hell," he continued bitterly, "I deserve a drink for the majority of my life," and Severus punctuated the statement by finishing the remaining liquor in his tumbler. 

"Severus," Albus said sternly, "You have already walked this road and defeated this weakness. Do not let yourself lose all you have gained just because what we have known would come to pass has done so. You are stronger than these old demons." 

The desperate, aching look in Severus' eyes tore at Albus' heart. No one should bear the burdens this young man did – and still more was to be asked of him. Life was unfair and Albus was most weary of this truth. 

"Are you sober enough to accompany me out?" Albus asked instead. 

"I may be a fool, Albus, but not so much that I would get drunk now," he said with a huff. Albus' moment of relief ended as Severus continued seriously, "Not enough has happened to warrant such drinking yet." 

The Headmaster's sigh was as heartfelt as his reply, "I know," and he fell into silence, pondering the dark times ahead. 

Severus' sudden move towards the sink broke Albus' contemplation. "Where would you like me to escort you, Albus?" he asked. 

"Surrey. I have just received the most interesting letter from Petunia Dursley. I must meet with her in person to discuss its contents." 

"And just who is she that she does not come to you? Severus asked snidely. 

Albus focused on Severus, "Harry Potter's aunt." He did not miss the other's flinch. 

"And what does the muggle need to speak with you about?" 

"Harry of course." 

"Of course," Severus said darkly. 

"Severus, please be civil today, hmm?" 

"Albus, I should not accompany you to his house. It is too dangerous," said Severus. 

"I know my boy, but there is no one else available with whom I trust such an errand. We will both have to take this risk." 

With a resigned sigh, Severus asked, "Does she say what is wrong with Potter that we must go to her?" 

"She does…" Albus hedged. 

"And?" 

"And I'd rather not say. There are a few details I don't have and I'd rather you hear Mrs. Dursley's tale with me. Come," Albus turned for the door, "we will Floo into Surrey." 

"Albus," Severus said worriedly, "please tell me his house is not on the network." 

"No, Severus. It is not on the network, but his neighbor's house is. Mrs. Figg will not mind our stopping by." 

"Very well," Severus said and together the two men headed for the fireplace.

* * *

Their arrival to Arabella Figg's house was uneventful aside from Severus' confrontation with Shnookums, a rather large calico whose tail unfortunately found its way under Severus' heel. After two quick illusion charms on their clothes and one pain numbing charm on the cat, Severus and Albus made the short walk to number Four Privet Drive. 

"A rather common residence for Mister Potter, isn't it?" Albus commented as they walked up the drive. 

Severus remained silent as Albus rang the unimpressive bell, unwilling to explicitly agree with the Headmaster's observation. When the door finally opened, Severus had a moment's doubt that they were act the correct house. The woman inspecting them bore little resemblance to Lily or Potter. 

"Mrs. Dursley," Albus greeted. 

"Yes," she said shortly. "Good of you to be so punctual Mr. Dumbledore. Would you come in?" The last was said with only a slight reluctance. 

"Thank you, Petunia," Albus said as they entered the neat house. "This is Severus Snape, my Potions instructor at Hogwarts." 

"Yes. Well…that's nice," she struggled. "Listen, Mr. Dumbledore, I don't have all day, so if we can just discuss the boy we can all be on our way," she gestured sharply for them to take a seat. 

"Of course," he said and Severus marveled at Albus' composure. They all settled down before Albus continued, "Your letter was a bit vague, Petunia. What exactly is wrong with Harry?" 

"I think he's depressed," she said blandly, "He doesn't speak to anyone. When he's not moping about his room, he's out wandering the neighbor doing who knows what. It's unsettling the neighbors," she said indignantly before demanding, "What happened to him at that school?" 

Albus sighed, "It was a very difficult year for Harry. Someone he cares for very much died unexpectedly and I'm afraid he is not taking it very well." 

"I should say not!" Petunia indignantly exclaimed, "And I want to know what you are going to do about it!" 

"What we will do?" Severus spoke up. 

"Yes. _You._" 

"As his family shouldn't you be the ones to assist him though this?" A niggling suspicion began to form in Severus' mind. 

Mr. Snap, I have neither the time nor inclination to devote to my nephew's changing moods and neither do my family. The boy is a fre – a member of your world. He is with you ten months of the year and you understand him far better than we ever wish too. It is clear that you must help him. Besides, I am sure your people had some hand in causing this condition, so it is your responsibility to fix it." 

Severus was stunned. This total disregard was not what he had expected from Potter's family. Didn't they know who the boy was? The role he had to play? 

"Madame," Severus said, intending to resolve this matter, but he was smoothly interrupted by Albus. 

"Mrs. Dursley, I understand your concerns for Mr. Potter but I'm afraid it is impossible to provide him with assistance at this time." 

"Nonsense. Someone can come speak to him at the least." 

Albus shook his head, "The political situation in our world at this moment makes that an impractical solution. Continued exposed travel is highly dangerous." 

"You're here now," she retorted. 

'Yes and at great risk to our safety as well as your family's. This was a special circumstance and could not occur regularly." 

"Then take the boy back with you," she persisted and Severus marveled at the woman's tenacity to foist the boy onto them. 

"Petunia, you know why that is not possible now," Albus said sternly. 

"What I know, Mr. Dumbledore, is that Potter was left on our doorstep fifteen years ago without so much as a by-your-leave. You wanted nothing to do with him until he turned eleven and then that giant of a man came storming into our lives to take him back. But not for the summers, mind you. No, we can have him back then. 

"Let me make you aware of something, Dumbledore," Petunia snarled, "We do not want Potter. We did not want him fifteen years ago and that has not changed. You've treated my family and I as nothing but a glorified babysitting service and I, for one, have had enough. If you care for the boy as much as you say then _you_ will take him and care for him as you should have done fifteen years ago!" 

There was stunned silence in the wake of Petunia Dursley's tirade before Albus spoke, "I can understand your feeling in this, Petunia, but you know I have Harry's well-being in mind when I return him here. It is not safe for him in our world outside of school." 

"You are a lot of talk, Dumbledore," Petunia voice was hard, "You want him, he wants you, and he belongs in that world. You will take him with you," she declared. 

"That sounds like a threat, Petunia," Albus quietly said. 

"Not a threat, Mr. Dumbledore, an ultimatum." 

"With what terms?" The calm in Albus' voice was a direct contrast to the building fury in Severus. 

'He will go with you and he will not return here," she said primly. "Not during holidays or summers. He is on his own. As for the rest of this summer and the next until he turns legally of age, my family and I have long fulfilled any obligations to your kind or my sister. I'm sure you can find someplace to put him until he turns seventeen." 

"Petunia," Albus stonily said. 

"No, Mr. Dumbledore," she interrupted, "He goes with you or he goes out." 

Severus did not think she could further surprise him, "You would evict your own nephew?" 

"Yes. We could have done this in the beginning," she replied evenly. 

"It would violate several childcare laws," Severus noted. 

"We may be blood, Mr. Snap, but there is no legal document in existence to enforce our continued care of him." 

"Petunia," Albus sounded most weary, "There is no way to change your mind?" His hand on Severus' arm stopped the Potions Master from protesting. 

"None, Mr. Dumbledore." 

Albus was silent before he responded, "Then there is little more to discuss. The only thing I ask of you is to permit Harry to stay here until Saturday." 

"Why? Why can't he leave with you now?" 

"We have a few preparations to make before his arrival in order to provide as much…comfort and safety as possible." 

Petunia snorted, "He doesn't need comfort. He's fine without it." 

"Nevertheless, we wish to provide him with it." Albus continued, "Someone will come for him Saturday afternoon." 

"Fine," Petunia ground out, "Just make sure whoever it is does not come crashing through my fireplace. And are wearing normal clothes. And not those shameful redheaded boys. My poor Duddykins is still traumatized," she gushed. 

Although Severus had become increasingly agitated throughout her demands, he was forced to acknowledge her point on the last one. 

"As you wish, Mrs. Dursley," Albus conceded. 

"Good, then we are finished here," Petunia rose from her chair and shifted impatiently as she waited for her…visitors to follow her to the door. 

Severus managed to contain himself until the end of the drive, "Really, Albus. The nerve of that woman." 

"But she spoke the truth, Severus. At least, the truth in her eyes." Albus sighed, "And some of it in mine, as well." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Only that Harry's arrival and stay here at Privet Drive was against the Dursleys' wishes; but it was the only option I had at the time." 

"Albus," Severus questioned after a short silence, "What will you do with the boy now?" 

"He will stay at Grimmauld Place. While Hogwarts is better protected overall, it is far too vulnerable for students over the summer. London is the only viable option for Harry now." 

The pair continued in silence until Mrs. Figg's residence came into view. "He will not like it, Albus," Severus said. "Staying in that house will be too much for him. He will not see it as a reprieve from here but as a prison." More quietly he finished, "Much as Black did." 

"And you too, Severus?" Albus gently asked. 

Severus snorted, "That house is as much my prison as his." 

Albus only gave his companion a weak smile in return. "We all live in a prison, Severus. In some form or another."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
